wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Skirmish over Scion
|conflict=Nirvana Crisis |date=2011/03/05 |place=Over Scion |result=BlyDonian, Gammetan, and Yulairian retreat |side1= |side2= |commanders1= President Bly Colonel Somel General Q'slaska Commander Wolf |commanders2= Unknown |forces1= Excalibur Class Starship‎‎ Devlabordich Fanexts Pitus 5 Frigates 5 H40 Corvettes Endeavour |forces2= A single ship |casual1='Damage:' Minor shield damage Major repairable damage to two frigates Death: Two damage control Wounded: 47 damage control |casual2= None |civilian=}} The was a skirmish that occured between Capita Council alliance members and an unknown ship over the planet Scion, Appearence on the Excalibur's maiden voyage in March 2011. Background The flagship of the BlyDonian Navy, the Bly Machine, was destroyed in combat during the Battle of Atalanti IV in September 2010, and although they had a Gammetan protection fleet, the BlyDonians were looking to built another. The construction of the Excalibur Class Starship Excalibur began in December 2010, however was not announced internationally. Only on the day of completion, March 5th 2011, was the ship announced. Prelude At around 18:00 EST, President Bly invited a Yulairian delegation consisting of Commander Wolf and a Gammetan delegation consisting of Colonel Ridall Somel, commanding officer of the Gammetan protection fleet to attend the maiden voyage of the new flagship. They both accepted and arrived at the end of the hour. At Prime City spaceport, President Bly gave a speech to a mass crowd on how this was the new flagship's maiden voyage. He then smashed a bottle of alcohol on to and borded the fully crewed ship with a Gammetan delegation, his main bridge officer Lieutenant Commander, Kahn, and commander Wolf. At 19:40 EST, the ship took off for its first time, then five minutes later entered hyperspace for the first time. The navigational system was plotted for Luega II, then Nakar IV (Nakar IV having been annexed by the BlyDonian-Jankan war), then back to BlyDonia Prime. Upon arriving at Luega, however, they detected a distress call from a freighter which was sixty light years away, on Scion, an unclaimed planet in unclaimed space. Excalibur entered hyperspace with a course plotted for Scoin. Battle Then at 20:01 EST, the Excalibur dropped out of hyperspace over with the hangar and sick bay prepared. Debris scraped its hull and could be seen flying past the ship, and as was implied; the freighter had been destroyed already. A vessle emerged on the scanners from the other side of the planet, being reported as twice the size of the Excalibur. 6 minutes later, the vessle locked on to Excalibur with weapons, at which point Bly ordered the shields to be raised and Somel was granted Artolon, the protection fleet over BlyDonia Prime. At 20:08 EST, missiles from the enemy vessle penetrated the Excalibur shields, soon before five Gammetan ships flew past the Excalibur's bridge (one of which Somel was beamed to) and begun firing upon the enemy vessles with cannons, missiles and beam cannons. Their weapons impacted the enemy ship's hull, most at critical places, but there was minimal damage. The enemy vessle retaliated and severely damaged two Mark II frigates, however soon after raised its inpenetratable shields and ceased fire. Somel called in Delatus, the protection fleet holding the Gammetan flagship, Devlabordich, from Yulair, and Wolf called in the Endeavour. At 20:15, the five Gammetan ships attempted to, in sync, fire all batteries at the same time to penetrate the shields. There was no success, however, even with the Excaliburs assisted missile fire. Soon after at 20:18 EST, a massive ship exited hyperspace, and Somel called out it was Devlabordich. There were massive flashes on the enemy ship as a Devlabordich, the Pitus, Fanexts and numerous other ships engaged the enemy vessle. Q'slaska, the commander aboard the Devlabordich, ordered the superior cannons to be fired, which could usually take out even the biggest of ships in at least two bursts. The blinding lights and defening noises occured, but the enemy ship stayed inactive, not being damaged by the blasts. Two minutes later, the enemy vessle begun slowly moving towards the formed up fleet. Somel and Bly declared a retreat, but had to wait for all craft to disengage from the enemy vessle and be collected. Another two minutes after that, at 20:22, the Devlabordich fired another salvo, but it was again uneffective. Endeavour had nearly completed setting up its shield distruptors, but was still not prepared. After the Endeavour fired and had no effect at 20:24 EST, Artolon commanded by Somel retreated, leaving Delatus, the Endeavour and Excalibur. The remaining ten ships retreated. Endeavour, the last remaining ship left at 20:15 EST, leaving the enemy vessle uncontested. Aftermath Artolon, the Excalibur and Endeavour formed up over BlyDonia Prime, setting up defenses for a possible retaliation. However, the ship had moved from the planets. Minutes later, at 20:30 EST, BlyDonia recieved a distress call from the Lunor Republic, a founding member of the Capita Council. Delatus, the BlyDonian fifth fleet and the Gammetan fourth fleet (Requidem) soon arrived. The planet was now protected by thirty-two ships: Four Atlantis Class Capital Ships, two Thunder Class Capital Ships, two Lightning Class Frigates, the Pride of BlyDonia, Devlabordich, Fanexts, Klofall, Pitus, thirteen Haerostune Frigatess, five H40 Corvettes. Endeavour. Most were prepared to jump to Lunor, however the Excalibur and two firgates from Artolon were damaged in the fight and needed repairs. The two Gammetan frigates needed twelve days to repair, whereas Excalibur only needed less than a day. Category:Battle involving Gammetans Category:Battle in 2011 Category:Battle involving BlyDonians Category:Battle involving Yulairians Category:Battle involving NPCs Category:Battle of Nirvana Crisis